Une dette à rendre
by Lullyanne
Summary: Avec les banques c'est simple, il y a les prélevements automatiques. Mais avec les gens, comment rendre sa dette ?  Les souvenirs et les dernières actions de Yassen Gregorovitch...  A lieu à la fin de "Jeu de tueur" !


Voilà ma première fic sur l'univers d'Alex Rider ! j'adore ce mini James Bond.

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir relu "jeu de tueur" et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ça risque d'etre un peu obscur pour vous.

Bien sûr les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à A. Horowitz, je ne fais qu'emprunter ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Une dette à rendre**

Le ventilateur tournait dans le vide. C'était la conclusion de Yassen, qui observait les pales de l'appareil tournant rapidement sans pour autant rafraîchir l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce.

C'était l'Italie, au milieu du mois d'août. L'air était si sec qu'il en était presque agressif et que vous étiez couvert 24 heures sur 24 d'un film de transpiration qui ne vous quittait que sous la douche.

Cela dit cette « seconde peau » était plus visible sur certains que d'autres.

Mickaël par exemple, semblait presque se liquéfier sur place. Le jeune homme en question se trouvait assis à sa droite et entre deux tentatives de fabrication d'une bombe avec les éléments dont il disposait, il essuyait le filet de transpiration qui goutait dans ses yeux. Peine perdue cependant. Ils étaient quatre dans la salle. Trois élèves et un professeur.

Yassen avait rejoint Scorpia depuis un mois et montrait déjà un certain talent dans ce qu'on lui apprenait, notamment le tir et la fabrication d'explosifs en tout genre.

Mickaël était arrivé deux jours avant lui et se montrait plus doué dans les arts martiaux que dans la confection de bombe – peut être une des raisons pour lesquelles il transpirait autant d'ailleurs.

Quant au dernier élève, Dave, blond et la peau tannée, il était originaire d'Australie et était arrivé sur Malogosto depuis seulement six jours.

- Bien, le délai est passé.

L'instructeur qui les regardait s'escrimer depuis quinze minutes avec leurs « ingrédients » s'approcha d'eux alors que chacun reculait de son plan de travail.

La trentaine à peine passée mais déjà un visage strict, impression renforcée par ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts. Au premier abord, Hunter était intimidant. Mais Yassen l'appréciait.

Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul à recevoir de sa part des regards d'approbation, songea-t-il, alors que l'ancien soldat observait leurs résultats d'un œil critique.

Ici aussi les pâles du ventilateur semblaient brasser du vide... c'était étrange la façon dont sa mémoire s'accrochait aux détails même les plus insignifiants, pour lui rappeler son passé.

La couleur du sol par exemple. Celui de l'avion était recouvert d'une moquette bleue, ce même bleu que le tapis sur lequel on l'avait écrasé tant de fois pendant une séance de karaté sur l'île.

Mais ça n'avait pas été en vain. Il avait eu une belle carrière, longue surtout pour un métier pareil. Et pour laquelle il devait tant de choses à Hunter : son apprentissage, les bons conseils, la reussite de ses premières missions... et la vie, surtout la vie. Parce que son premier contrat aurait pu si mal se finir s'il n'avait pas été là.

Une part de lui un peu morbide se demanda si le poison de l'araignée l'aurait fait plus souffrir que la balle qui s'était logé près de son cœur.

Assez étrangement pour un tueur, Yassen ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la manière sont il allait mourir.

Peut-être parce que Hunter lui avait dit un jour que s'il y pensait dans une situation dangereuse il risquait de paniquer ou de baisser les bras face à sa mort prochaine alors qu'il fallait rester maître de soi en toute circonstance. Encore un conseil utile qu'il devait à son ancien instructeur.

Et aujourd'hui ce conseil était plus essentiel que jamais.

Il ne devait pas abandonner. Parce qu'Alex devait savoir.

Quelqu'un devait lui dire la vérité. Et qui le ferait sinon lui ?

Alors qu'Alex tournait la tête à son appel, il fut encore une fois frappé de la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Mêmes yeux bruns inquisiteurs, mêmes visages graves et... mêmes destins ?

Non.

Il ne le permettrait pas.

Bien qu'ayant épargné Alex deux fois – à l'encontre de son comportement professionnel – Yassen se sentait toujours redevable envers son père.

Alors il lui raconta la vérité, en quelques phrases courtes et précise : le MI6 avait tué son père. Il devait s'en méfier.

Il devait trouver Scorpia pour comprendre. Pour trouver sa place.

Aujourd'hui il sauvait la vie d'Alex.

Et peu importait le reste, s'il mourrait... au moins aujourd'hui il aurai payé sa dette.

**FIN**

Alors ? j'attends vos réactions...


End file.
